


Christmas by Himself

by adamkenyonstie



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Alec Hardy Whump, Alec Hardy and His Broken Heart, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamkenyonstie/pseuds/adamkenyonstie
Summary: Alec Hardy does not like Christmas. Mostly because he has to spend it by himself. Again.But a certain Ellie Milller decides to keep him company, and show him that Christmas isn't all that bad.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Christmas by Himself

Hardy stared at the sorry excuse of a Christmas tree that almost seemed to be plaguing his sitting room. He didn't even know why he put it up, he had no reason to. He would be spending the holidays alone. Again. He suppressed a cough and let out an exhausted sigh, put on his jacket and headed for the front door. It was the last day of work before he had a few days off for Christmas. That was unless some horrible murder happened while he was wallowing in self pity, with only his stupid Christmas tree for company. He locked the door behind him, and started walking.

It was still dark, but the sky was beginning to lighten, the sunrise casting a pinky hue across the town of Broadchurch. He had to stop for a moment when a wave of nausea attacked him. He had been noticing the dreadful feeling of sickness creeping up on him ever since he woke up. Again, he sighed, rubbed visciously at his temples and continued on his trek to work. This was all he needed now. To be alone and sick for Christmas. He trudged up the stairs into the police station, glaring at the too bright and jolly Christmas decorations adorning the building, and ignored the officers at the desk. He was not in the mood.

••••••

"You doing anything nice for Christmas, sir? Going to see your daughter? Or is she coming here?" Ellie asked him, making simple conversation as he was making a cup of tea in the kitchen. All he could do was give her a glare. He couldn't bring himself to answer. Tess would not allow Daisy to even see him this Christmas. He had sent her back to her mother with as many presents for Daisy that could fit in the back of the taxi. But now he had nothing but himself for Christmas.  
"Someone's a bit of a scrooge at Christmas time." She laughed.  
He took his tea back to his office, And sneezed, not once but three times and let out another defeated sigh.  
He let his head fall into his hands and willed the day, and Christmas to be over.

••••••

To say he struggled through the day was an understatement. He could feel himself become increasingly sicker throughout the day and was failing at keeping his eyes open. The mountains of paperwork did not seem to be getting any smaller. He had coughed so many times he couldnt keep count and sneezed even more. He was sweating, but he was cold. He glanced at the clock on his office wall. His blurry eyes told him it was half seven. How he managed that long was unbeknownst to him. He dragged himself to his feet, and headed out the door, hoping to avoid everyone who was still in the building. 

"This not a bit early for you to be going home?" Ellie called, her voice ringing in his ears. He stopped and turned. He instantly regretted the quick movement as his head protested, sending his world spinning. He managed to shake it off before it looked too suspicious.  
"You ok, sir?" Ellie asked him gently her features softening.  
"Just a bit tired, Miller." He muttered, annoyance lacing his voice.  
She stared at him, not believing him, but shrugged. "Alright, have a nice Christmas then, Hardy." She said.  
He mumbled something back and left as quick as he could, his brain too muddled to think about doing anything else. So he just went home.

••••••

He tugged the blankets tighter around him, trying to block out the flashing lights from neighbouring houses. He wanted to drop off the face of the earth. It got worse when he heard his door bell ring. It was almost 10, who in bloody hell would be bothering him at this hour. He was not surprised when he opened the door to Ellie.

"Hi. You look like shit by the way." She stated, letting herself into his sitting room.  
"Would you like to come in, Miller?" He groaned sarcastically.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, following her.  
"Just popped over for tea with my friend, is that not allowed?" She asked, smiling.  
"When that 'friend' is me, no." He groaned, sitting back down on the couch.  
"I'll make us some tea." She said, heading into the kitchen. He breathed out and rested his head against the back of the couch, the sounds of Ellie fussing in the kitchen almost lulling him to sleep.

"Hardy, here's your tea." She called softly pulling him oit of his light sleep, holding a steaming mug out to him. He blinked a few times and took it, mumbling a thanks.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a while, drinking their tea.  
"So what are you actually doing here, Miller? Shouldn't you be with your kids? It's Christmas Eve after all." He asked, his voice rough and holding evidence of a cold.  
Ellie didn't answer at first, obviously hesitating.  
"I didn't want you to be alone. Thought if I could keep you company for a bit, then I'd know you were ok." She said, her voice quiet. He didn't know how to answer. No one has ever done anything like that for him. He swallowed, and a ghost of a smile crept across his face.

They sat and talked for a good hour before Ellie decided she should head home. She stood up, and he followed her to the door, coughing and spluttering as he went.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you something for Christmas." She exclaimed, rushing out to her car.  
"You didn't have to, Miller" he called after her, but it didn't matter. She was already bringing a little wrapped package back to his door.

"It's only something small, to cheer you up. And warm you up. Oh shit, sorry don't want to spoil it on you." She said excitedly. He held it awkwardly in his hands, and stared at it.  
"Oh, go on! Open it." She said, smiling at him. He swallowed and opened the wrapped up package. Inside was a scarf. It was a navy one that Miller knew would go perfectly with the suit that he can never seem to get out of. He didn't know why, but this touched his broken heart in ways he couldn't explain.

"Thank you, Miller." He choked out, clutching the scarf like a life line.  
"I'm glad you like it." She said. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
It was when she noticed the trail of of tear making its way down his cheek that she pulled him into a hug. He tensed for a few moments, but eventually relaxed into the hug.  
"Merry Christmas, Hardy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be way longer but I liked the way it ended with the hug and it was cute.
> 
> ALEC HARDY FINALLY GETS A HUG


End file.
